


One Last Dance

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Character Death, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Good Friend, Emotionally Hurt Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Goodbyes, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hunter Allison Argent, Hurt Stiles, Immortal Derek Hale, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Psycho Kate, Sad Ending, Separations, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Curse, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Warning: Kate Argent, Weddings, Werewolf Derek, Witch Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: It all happened so fast.One minute, Stiles was standing there besides Allison, watching with a wide smile on her face as her best friend and the love of his life were getting married.Then the next minute, everything went to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I did a thing. A thing where I stole a scene from a TV show and Sterek-fied it. Muwahahaha!
> 
> Why? Because I can! (That, and I was really bored last night because I didn't get any sleep though I had class at 9 in the freaking morning.)
> 
> A few things you need to know.
> 
> 1) Werewolves are immortal and can be turned back human by taking a cure that has Born-Werewolf blood in it.
> 
> 2) Scott was cured of his werewolf-ism. (And he didn't have to kill Peter to do it!)
> 
> 3) Isaac is Derek's younger brother and Cora is their descendent. (Look up: Zach Salvatore)
> 
> 4) Kate is a witch (Like Katherine, but with some special mix of Kai just for fuck's sake).
> 
> So... yeah... ENJOY!!!!!

It all happened so fast.

One minute, Stiles was standing there besides Allison, watching with a wide smile on her face as her best friend and the love of his life were getting married. After six long years, three harsh break ups, and a death that nearly took Allison away for good, she and Scott were going to finally get married like they had always wanted. Stiles was one of Allison’s bride’s maids, Lydia the maid of honor, and Derek the best man, seeing that Stiles couldn’t be the best girl because Lydia had to plan the wedding her way. Scott and Allison were getting to their vows, Scott having finished his while Allison was about to start hers.

Then the next minute, everything went to hell.

Just as Allison began her written vows, Scott had made a sharp gasp, then a noise that sounded like he was being gutted from his torso. Much to everyone’s horror, he actually was. It became noticeable when the blood had seeped into his tux, then pooled around his feet before completely collapsing into Allison’s arms as she cried out. Then, as if appearing out of thin air, Kate stood right where Scott was, smiling wide and giggling while holding the bloodied knife in her hands.

“Oh, don’t you just love a perfect wedding?” Kate cooed, watching in amusement as the newly turned human died out in Allison’s arms. Allison was sobbing, trying her best to stop the bleeding while begging Scott not to leave her. Sadly, by then Scott was already gone, his dead stare casted out into the sky.

“You bitch!” Stiles cried out, anger and devastation twisted her features as she glared at the woman she hated more than anyone could ever hate. Derek was by her side then, quickly pulling her behind him while he growled at Kate, eyes flashing red in the shared anger.

“Sorry if I ruined the ceremony.” Kate says joyously, as if she hadn’t just stabbed someone to death. “But, I honestly can’t stand having my niece be married off to someone like McCall. She deserves better than that.”

“Kate!” Chris exclaims, rising from his seat with anger clear on his aged features. “How could you do this? To your own niece!”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you, dear brother.” Kate sneered before turning to watch everyone. “Either way, I’m not through just yet.”

“Katherine Argent, you are hereby under arrest for the murder-,” John Stilinski stood up as well, having already try and fail to comfort the devastated Melissa McCall.

“Eh, enough with the drama.” Kate says bored as she makes her way to the center of the platform. “Why don’t we end things with…” Kate sends everyone a cruel smile. “A bang?”

Like that, the large windows behind her had exploded, flying towards the guests like a storm. Everyone flew back by the force, including Stiles and Derek, knocking everyone out in the impact. Kate watches in amusement, eyes glinting with glee as she takes in the chaos and destruction she had caused. Her eyes snap to Derek, his arms were wrapped protectively around the little bitch he called a mate. Then, a cruel idea came to mind before chuckling joyously at the amount of pain she can cause to the idiot who fell in love with her.

**

When Derek awoke, he found the room they were in to be trashed beyond belief. All the decorations were torn apart, glass glittered the wooden floors, and bodies laid about, most still unconscious from the impact. He slowly gets up, feeling the familiar weight of Stiles in his arms before he can fully assess her injures. Thankfully, it didn’t look like it was anything serious beyond just a few cuts and bruises, however, he did notice something about the way Stiles seemed to be still. In all the six years he’s known her, Derek knew Stiles was never one to be still. Not even in sleep was Stiles ever this limp.

“Stiles?” Derek calls to her, gently placing a hand on her cheek. He can feel her pain, which was a good sign, but she wasn’t responding. “Stiles, wake up.” Derek listens to her heart and it alarms him that it was beating sluggishly show. Like if she was dying. “No, no, no, no! Stiles! Please!” Derek begs, then pulls Stiles in closer so he can bite into her neck. He knew Stiles would hate having been given the bite, but he would rather not face an eternity without her, so he can endure some of her wrath once she heals.

But that’s the thing, she’s not healing. The bite doesn’t disappear like it should. Instead, she just bleeds more from the new wound, which makes Derek’s heart twist in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. Before he can begin to panic, Isaac and Cora come up to his side, having already healed from their wounds as they look at their Alpha in worry. They see the frantic look on his face as he desperately tries to wake his mate up.

“She isn’t waking up,” Derek pants, looking to already be on the verge of losing it. “Why isn’t she waking up? I bit her, she should be waking up by now!”

“Derek, just take Stiles to the hospital!” Isaac urges, knowing that if he tried comforting Derek, then the Alpha would surely lose it. A werewolf on the edge of losing their mate becomes a feral one in a matter of seconds.

“Right!” Derek’s eyes nearly bug out at the realization. “The hospital! Have to take Stiles to the hospital!”

With that, Derek lifts Stiles into his arms and disappears in a flash. Isaac and Cora stand there for a few seconds, deciding they should help the others before Kate comes behind them and snaps their necks.

“Sorry, kiddies, but it’s family time.” Kate smirks before turning to Allison, who is still clutching onto Scott’s body and crying hysterically.

**

Later on, after Kate had been dealt with and the wedding disaster finally cleaned up, Derek knew exactly what Kate did. Not only did she kill Stiles’ best friend, but she also put Stiles herself into a sleep-like coma that can only be broken once Lydia dies. Kate had known exactly where to hurt Derek, by making him choose between the love of his life and her only living best friend.

Of course, Derek knew what he had to do. He was going to hate it, but it was what Stiles would do, and he loved her so much that he would do anything Stiles would want him to do. Derek couldn’t hurt Lydia either way, she had a lot of things that reminded him too much of Laura. So, he did the honorable thing by letting Lydia live her life while he was force to wait for Stiles in the next sixty or seventy years of his life.

Still, it hurt so much to say goodbye.

“Why are you so sad?” Stiles asked, her arms wrapped around his neck while he had his wrapped around her waist. They were slow dancing in the middle of the preserve, right at the place where they first met.

Of course, they weren’t really there. Lydia had given Derek the chance to say goodbye to Stiles in her mind. They were only in a memory Derek created, but he made sure to add some touches like the fairy lights that were wrapped around the trees that circled the clearing. Derek was wearing the tux he had worn to Stiles’ high school graduation, during the time they were fighting and Derek had made a grand gesture by confessing his undying love to her in front of her classmates. Stiles was wearing the dress she wore to her prom, it was a red prom dress with a slit in the skirt to allow her leg to show. It was his favorite outfit on her, even though Stiles hated wearing dresses.

“Because,” Derek says chokingly as he runs a hand through his mate’s hair. “It’s going to be awfully lonely without my annoying spaz.”

Stiles gives him a watery smile, tears glistening over her beautiful wide eyes. “How do you think I feel? I won’t be able to have my Sourwolf to annoy every second of the day.”

“I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.” Derek presses his forehead against hers. “Maybe if I had known what Kate was planning-,”

Stiles places her hand on his face, cupping his jaw with her frail fingers. “You didn’t know what she was planning. No one knew. So, don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.”

“Like how I had no control over the fire?”

Stiles presses her lips against Derek’s. “Exactly. No matter what, we can get through this together.”

“But I have to spend sixty years without you.” Derek leans into Stiles’ touch. “I’ve lived a hundred and seventy years before I ever knew you. How could I ever last one day now that I know what it’s like to actually be alive?”

“You’ll learn again.” Stiles smiles wider. “You’ll live again, and when the time comes, we can spend the rest of our lives together. Just like we always wanted.”

“And until that day comes,” He raises his hand, gently thumbing over Stiles’ soft lips, “I’ll be waiting for you.” He lets go of Stiles, only stepping back a few inches before bowing and taking her hand in his. Derek presses a gentle kiss over her knuckles before he stood straight again. “Care for one last dance, Miss Stilinski?”

Stiles smiles wide before curtsying. Her form was wobbly at best, but Derek could never change a single thing about her. He loved every part of her, clumsiness and all.

“Of course, I would,” Stiles says softly before standing and taking Derek’s hand in hers.

 _One look and I can’t catch my breath Two souls into one flesh_  
  


Disembodied music began to play, of course, by Derek’s doing. When she heard the first few notes, she recognized it as their song. The song she would never get tired of hearing because it was the first song she ever danced with Derek to. It was the song that played when she realized that she was in love with Derek. She didn’t know it at the time, they were still just friends back then and she was still getting over her relationship with Isaac after a bad fallout. Still, she loved how Derek was being nice to her, and even willing to dance with her just to lift her spirits up. She didn’t know she had fallen for Derek then, and she doesn’t regret a single moment of it.

_When you’re not next to me I’m incomplete_

Derek moves first, lifting his hand to the air, and Stiles mirrors him. They place their hands together, curling their fingers around each other. Derek takes Stiles’ other hand and places it on his shoulder, then he pulls Stiles against him and Stiles rests her chin on his shoulder. Her hand cups the back of his neck as his arm wraps around her waist. They sway to the music, listening to the first few lyrics as Stiles runs a hand over Derek’s hair. She is trying to hold back tears, wanting to enjoy this last moment with Derek before he is gone.

_'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to These flames tonight Look into my eyes and say you want me, too Like I want you_

Then, Derek steps back and twirls Stiles around, making her squeal in surprise as he dips her. He brings her back up into another twirl, then stops and begins to waltz with her. He doesn’t help the smile from forming on his lips when he sees Stiles’ eyes shine brighter than the stars.

_Oh, love, let me see inside your heart All the cracks and broken parts The shadows in the light There’s no need to hide_

Derek twirls her again, then brings her close to his chest, giving him a reason to stare into her eyes and making sure to imprint them into his memory. In case when the loneliness gets to him, he’ll have something to look back on. To remember the way Stiles would look at him with admiration and love. Something he has never seen before, and he is damn lucky to have gotten the chance to know what it feels like to actually be loved.

_'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to These flames tonight Look into my eyes and say you want me, too Like I want you_

Derek and Stiles dance and dance. Twirling and laughing. Just enjoying each other and taking in every moment while they still can. Derek has never smiled so much before, and it hurts to think that it will be the last time he will smile for a long while. So, he just smiles while he can.

_It’s like a hunger in me Yeah, it’s never ending Yeah, I’ll burn for you (I’ll burn for you)_

_It’s like a hunger in me Yeah, it’s never ending Yeah, I’ll burn for you (I’ll burn for you)_

In the last few notes of the song, Derek has managed to lift Stiles into the air and hold her in his arms while staring up at her. God, was she the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The way she smiles, the way her eyes always shine with mischief, the way her skin glows in the pale moon light. Derek has always appreciated Stiles’ beauty, but he has never seen her so happy and content. Like if they were to die at this very moment, then Stiles would be glad because she would get to die happily.

_I’m on fire like a thousand suns I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to These flames tonight Look into my eyes and say you want me, too Like I want you_

He slowly lets her back on the ground, refusing to take his eyes off her as she becomes eyelevel with him. Derek keeps Stiles close in his arms, keeping her tight against his chest. They stare at each other for a moment, taking in their last few moments because they both knew this was going to be the last time they were going to see each other for a long time.

“Are you ready for this?” Stiles asks, keeping her hands on his shoulders as she fight the tears that threaten to spill once more.

“To spend the next sixty years without you?” Derek brushes his hand over the side of Stiles’ face. “Who could ever be ready for that?”

Stiles smiles sadly at Derek, wrapping her arms tighter around Derek’s neck. “I love you, Derek Hale.”

Derek copies her smile, sighing heavily. “I love you, too, Stiles Stilinski.” He surprises Stiles once again, dipping her one last time before he presses his lips against hers.

_I got a hunger in me… I got a hunger in me…_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and leave comments and stuff. 'Cause, who doesn't like getting comments? I love getting comments! I even have a special folder on my e-mail where I save all of my comments. ALL. OF. THEM. Even ones from a couple of years ago.
> 
> I love comments. Don't you? 
> 
> XD


End file.
